fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Who: Realm of Memories
Doctor Who: Realm of Memories is a Fan Game made by KamekYay due for release Late 2010, it features The Doctor traveling through his memories to try and recover what he has lost. It is set to be released on the consoles: Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS, each with different features on each game. Summary The Doctor is attacked while travelling in the TARDIS and awakens to discover he can't remember anything past his regeneration into his Ninth-Being, Now with the Aid of Friends and the Power of Light he will travel through his memories fighting off darkness, recovering his memories and finding the culprit behind this attack. (Hope this is ok to put on the site) Gameplay The Gameplay is quite interesting RPG styled gameplay, 3D worlds to run around and explore with a host of characters, The Doctor Receives the Sword of Light to help him reclaim his memories, the Game is split into many worlds based on TV Episodes, these are the Doctor's memories that he has to travel to by TARDIS, Travelling from world to world features its own style of gameplay travelling through an obstacle field fighting off enemy ships, inside the multiple worlds are various types of Memory Bugs that the Doctor must eliminate, gameplay features swapping into the Secondary set at times of the story. The Game features unique cutscenes and storylines, each world has a Link Hole that is sealed by the Sword of Light to save the Doctor's memory. Walking through worlds includes multiple rooms to explore, and as the storyline progresses features many challenge such as Boss Fights. Multiplayer The Game Features a 4-player multiplayer called Battle mode is available in all versions with a room from each world as different stages which must be unlocked, all worlds stages are unlockable in each game. The Multiplayer mode features a host of different aliens to play as which are also unlockable. Stages *Verity Hills-Hillside *Shadow Proclamation-Mirage Stadium *Cardiff, 1869-Cardiff Theater: Win the Cyberman Cup *Torchwood Estate, 1879-Courtyard: Get Gold Star on all TARDIS Travels *Titanic, 2008-Engine Room (PS3) Complete the Game (360, Wii, DS) Win the Sontaran Cup and Compete on this stage in Battle Mode Online Match *Royal Hope Hospital, 2008-Hospital Foyer (DS) Complete the Game (PS3, 360, Wii) Win the Sontaran Cup and Compete on this stage in Battle Mode Online Match *New Earth Hospital, 5'000'000'000'026-Research Lab (Wii) Complete the Game (PS3, 360, DS) Win the Sontaran Cup and Compete on this stage in Battle Mode Online Match *London, 1599-Globe Theatre: (360) Complete the Game (PS3, Wii, DS) Win the Sontaran Cup and Compete on this stage in Battle Mode Online Match *Manhattan, 1930-Building Peak: Win 50 Battle Mode Matches playing as a member of the Dalek Family *Pompeii, 79-Pompeii Street: Defeat 500 Memory Bugs using only Fire Psynergy *London, 1851-Steel Factory: (PS3) Reach LVL 100 (360, Wii, DS) Defeat Master Cup and compete on this stage in Battle Mode online Match *London Blitz, 1941-Railway Station: (360) Reach LVL 100 (PS3, Wii, DS) Defeat Master Cup and Compete on this stage in Battle Mode Online Match *London, 1926-Courtyard: (Wii) Reach LVL 100 (PS3, 360, DS) Defeat Master Cup and Compete on this stage in Battle Mode Online Match *Bowie Base One, 2059-Bio-Dome: (DS) Defeat All Bosses in Mirage Challenge Mode (PS3, 360 Wii) Defeat 100'000 Memory Bugs and compete on this stage in Battle Mode *Parallel Universe, 2007-Pete's Mansion: (PS3, 360, Wii) Get Triple Stars on all TARDIS Travels *Krop Tor, 4312-Underground Chamber: (PS3, 360, Wii) Defeat All Bosses in Mirage Challenge Mode (DS) Defeat 100'000 Memory Bugs and compete on this stage in Battle Mode Online Match. *The Library, 5013-Arrival Center: Seal All Worlds Memory Link *Game Station, 200'100-Floor 500: (PS3, 360, Wii) Win the Dalek Cup (DS) Win the Dalek Cup and Compete on this stage in Battle Mode Online Match *Order of Time-Council Hall: Complete the game and win The Timelord Cup Characters Playable Primary Set: *Tenth Doctor *Ninth Doctor (Unlockable) *Eleventh Doctor (Unlockable) Secondary Set: *Rose Tyler *Martha Jones *Donna Noble Tertiary Set: *Charles Dickens (Cardiff, 1869) *Captain Jack (London Blitz, 1941) *Lynda Moss (Game Station, 200'100) *Queen Victoria (Torchwood Estate, 1879) *Mrs. Moore (Parallel Universe, 2007) *Ida Scott (Krop Tor, 4312) *William Shakespeare (England, 1599) *Dalek Sec Hybrid (Manhattan, 1930) *Astrid Peth (Titanic, 2008) *Agatha Christie (England, 1926) *River Song (The Library, 5013) *Jackson Lake (England, 1851) *Adelaide Brooke (Bowie Base One, 2059) *Mickey Smith (Unlockable) *Adam Mitchell (Unlockable) *Captain Jack (Unlockable) *Sarah Jane Smith (Unlockable) *Elton Pope (Unlockable) *Sally Sparrow (Unlockable) *Astrid Peth (Unlockable) *Jenny (Unlockable) *River Song (Unlockable) *Jackson Lake (Unlockable) *Lady Christina De Souza (Unlockable) *Adelaide Brooke (Unlockable) *Wilfred Mott (Unlockable) *Amy Pond (Unlockable) Summons: *Nanogenes *Robot Santas *K-9 *Heavenly Host *Adipose *Hath *CAL *Torchwood Worlds Playstation 3-Worlds *Verity Hills-LVL 3 *Shadow Proclamation-LVL 6 *Titanic, 2008-LVL 10 *Cardiff Undertaker, 1869-LVL 13/Torchwood Estate, 1879-Lvl 15 *Manhattan, 1930-LVL 18 *Pompeii, 79-LVL 20/England, 1851-LVL 22 *Parallel Universe, 2007-LVL 25 *The Library, 5013-LVL 28/Krop Tor, 4312-LVL 30 *Game Station, 200'100-LVL 35 *Order of Time-LVL 40 Xbox 360-Worlds *Verity Hills-LVL 3 *Shadow Proclamation-LVL 6 *London, 1599-LVL 10 *Cardiff Undertaker, 1869-LVL 13/Torchwood Estate, 1879-Lvl 15 *Manhattan, 1930-LVL 18 *Pompeii, 79-LVL 20/London Blitz, 1941-LVL 22 *Parallel Universe, 2007-LVL 25 *The Library, 5013-LVL 28/Krop Tor, 4312-LVL 30 *Game Station, 200'100-LVL 35 *Order of Time-LVL 40 Nintendo Wii-Worlds *Verity Hills-LVL 3 *Shadow Proclamation-LVL 6 *New Earth Hospital, 5'000'000'000'026-LVL 10 *Cardiff Undertaker, 1869-LVL 13/Torchwood Estate, 1879-LVL 15 *Manhattan, 1930-LVL 18 *Pompeii, 79-LVL 20/England, 1926-LVL 22 *Parallel Universe, 2007-LVL 25 *The Library, 5013-LVL 28/Krop Tor, 4312-LVL 30 *Game Station, 200'100-LVL 35 *Order of Time-LVL 40 Nintendo DS-Worlds *Verity Hills-LVL 3 *Shadow Proclamation-LVL 6 *Royal Hope Hospital, 2008-LVL 10 *Cardiff Undertaker, 1869-LVL 14/Torchwood Estate, 1879-LVL 17 *Manhattan, 1930-LVL 22 *Pompeii, 79-LVL 26/The Library, 5013-LVL 30 *Bowie Base One, 2059-LVL 35 *Order of Time-LVL 40 Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:2010 Category:Games Category:Games based on TV Series